Two Sides of a Coin
by zabani-chan
Summary: Naruto is the new student at college with a tragic past. Life is good until someone from Naruto's past happens by and everything comes out.
1. Chapter 1

Two Sides of a Coin

zabani-chan

chapter 1

**disclaimer: no own naruto. that sucks. because i couldn't finish the chapters i am working on for my other stories, i decided to go ahead and post this chapter of this story since it was already completed. i will finish the others during my trip, so don't worry. for those you who are reading this and have no idea what i'm talking about and have not read any of my other stories, check them out because my most popular ones have an AN that explains everything. for those of you who do know what i am talking about, this chapter to this new story is sort of like a fill in until the big ones come out. ^_^**

Chapter 1 - Funeral and Decision

The sky was dark, clouds heavy with rain that would soon pour down on the uncaring group of people walking through the cemetery. They were lined up, three in a row, with six of them carrying a casket and one carrying a baby, not even five months. The group arrived at the spot where the casket was going to be buried, and the six holding the cakset walked over the hole and placed it on the wooden platform that would hold it above ground until sppeches and farewells were said.

Everyone gathered around, surrounding the casket, the preist standing closer than anyone else with a hand placed on it. He read what he had written on paper, things he had gathers from friends and family about the gril.

"We are gathered here today to say our farewells to Hinata Hyuuga. She was a wonderful person with a bright and cheerful outlook on the world. She trusted others unconditionally and without question. A woman known throughout the town to be able so stop a fight with a gentle hand and kind words, someone who helped others without being asked. Known in her family as the woman who sought to end the fighting and hatred between the two branches and find equal ground for them all.

She is preceeded in death by her father, Hiashi, her brother, Neji, her husband, Naruto, and her son, Yuugumo. She will be remembered for many years to come and her memory passed on through them." the old priest paused to catch his breath, showing signs that he was ready to retire, before he spoke again, " Anyone who wishes to speak their goodbyes aloud, speak now before we pray."

As much as her father, brother and husband wanted to, they knew if they even opened their mouths, there would be no stopping the screaming and crying they so badly wanted to let out. But they couldn't do it. Not on this day. when no one else spoke or raised a hand, the old priest spoke, bowing his head and placing his hands together in front of his chest.

"Let us bow our heads and pray for her to have peace in the afterlife."

Almost is unision, everyone bowed their heads. The cemetery was quiet, the only sounds heard were the leaves rustling in the wind, crickets in the bushes, birds chirping in a tree not far away. The priest lifted his head and let his hands fall.

"Amen."

Everyone murmured the word after him in different tones and time. The priest walked silently away from the group to give them time, and slowly, people stepped further back so the casket could be lifted and the platfrom removed. As the casket was slowly and gently lowered into the hole, a peircing cry was heard. Everyone gathered looked towards the grieving hisband trying in vain to calm the baby, who ws screaming and reaching tiny hands towards the casket, as if he knew that once it was lowered completely, he would never see his mother agian. Seeing the sight had all the women crying all over again and the men watching the widowed husband in pity. The casket was soon covered and the husband quieted the baby, fresh tears covering both their faces. The father and brother hovered by his side in case the need for their assisstance was needed.

Family and friends soon walked in two's and three's to place flowers on the new grave and leaving soon after calming down enough to drive. Soon, the only ones left were the husband, son, father and brother. THe brother took the baby from teh husband's arms so he could kneel properly by the grave to say his goodbyes. The two walked a little ways away to give him his privacy and instead plated sadly with the baby, who had hs motherslooks, except for his father's blue eyes and the whickers marks on his cheeks.

"Hinata....I'm sorry about everything. It's my fault that you died, telling you what happened to my parents. If I had never told you, you would still be here. I had completely forgotten that they might have still been following me, even after after these years. Yuugumo seemed to understand taht you were gone. He never reached for the spots where you would stand when you held him, he never cries for attention. He did cry today, though, when we were lowering you. It was like he understood that you were leaving and never coming back." he paused, wiping an arm across his face to dry the tears. A drop of water landing on his forehead followed by more told him it was starting to rain. He didn't care if he got wet, but it was too cold for his son to get wet. He stood, said goodbye, and turned towards the other three. They seemed to understand abecause they handed him his son and let him head towards the car as they went to the grave. He waited all of five minutes before they joined him and they headed home. The father looked at him from the rearview mirror.

"You are welcome to stay with us until you get back on your feet and are able to support the two of you."

"Thank you."

*****************888

end


	2. Chapter 2

Two Sides of a Coin

zabani-chan

**Disclaimer: for the rest of this story – no own naruto.**

Chapter 1 – Four Years Later

"Come on, Yuu-chan! Hurry up!"

"I comin! I hurrin as fast I can!"

A small child, no older than three, cam down the stairs as fast as he could. He had silky blue-black hair that ended at his chin (A/N: think Akira from Hikaru no Go), bright blue eyes that matched his fathers, pale skin that was marred only by the whisker marks on his cheeks.

His father stood by the door with both of their school bags and his sons lunch. Once Yuugumo made it to the last step, he ran to his father and grabbed his backpack, putting it on before grabbing his lunch so he could his fathers hand. Naruto opened the door the walked out with Yuugumo before shutting and locking it. They headed down the driveway and walked hand-in-hand down the sidewalk towards the preschool. Along the way, Naruto heard the people whispering and tuned them out, instead listening to his sons way-off-tune singing.

"Single parent as his age."

"He's only a college student..."

"And a first year, at that."

"Bet the mother left him because she couldn't handle him."

"Or learned that he's a murderer."

"Probably thought her son was, too, leaving the poor child with that monster."

Soon enough, they reached the preschool and Naruto walked Yuugumo inside and to the office.

"May I help you?"

Naruto looked at the nice looking lady.

"Yes. My son is new. We just moved here not long ago."

"Ah yes. Just fill these papers out..."

An hour later, and Naruto was heading out of the preschool after taking his son to his class. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

'Why I moved to the city where I used to live and everyone hates me, I have no idea.' he thought. He sighed again and let his arm drop to his side and dangle uselessly for a second before he straightened and headed in the direction of his college. In less than twenty minutes, he was standing outside of Chirashi college. He stared at the two story brick building, taking in how large it was, with one main building for offices, club rooms and storage, with smaller building scattered around. The dorms for males was on the far left, and the dorms for females on the far right.

'It looks like I could get easily lost in this place.' he started walking towards the main building, ignoring the looks he got from wandering students, 'I's better ask for a guide....'

He walked through the doors and headed towards the door with Main Office above it and entered. He walked up to the desk, placing his bag next to him.

"Excuse me."

The black haired lady turned and looked at him before smiling.

"Hello. Can I help you?"

"I'm the new student...the one with the..." he paused, not sure how to put it, "...special circumstances."

She nodded.

"Go through that door. The principle said to let you in as soon as you arrived." He nodded his thanks before grabbing his bag and heading towards the principle's office. He knocked before entering, spotting the old man behind his desk.

"Ah. Hello. You must be the new student I heard so much about from Tsunade."

He couldn't stop himself from staring at him with wide eyes.

"You know Tsunade-baa-chan?!" he asked. The principle nodded.

"Yes. I do. She used to be the vice principle here before she went into medicine."

"Ah." that made sense.

"Anyway, she told me what happened four years ago and that you wish to live off campus until second semester. Is that right?"

"Yes. I want my son to get to know the area around the town first before I move him on campus with me next semester. That way, he won't be so nervous sharing a room with a stranger because by then I should be good enough friends with the guy to trust him with something like this.

The principle nodded.

"I understand. You have my permission."

"Thank you." He bowed low at the waist before a question entered his mind and he straightened.

"Ah...would it be possible for me to know the name of my future roommate?"

The principle nodded.

"Normally, I'd say no because it's usually a surprise, but with your circumstances, I'll tell you," he paused, "The name of your roommate is Kiba Inuzuka."

"Kiba?!"

"Do you know him?"

"Yeah. We went to the middle school. We haven't seen each other since out first year in high school, though."

"And why is that? Didn't you graduate from the same high school? At least, if you had graduated from Enro high like he did."

"I'm guessing baa-chan told you." when he nodded, he continued, "Yeah, I graduated from there, but during my first year, I was transferred because I was getting married and would need to stay close to the Hyuuga Estate. But during my third year, they let me come back and graduate at the high school where it all started."

"Wasn't that thoughtful."

"Yeah. Anyway, do you think it would be possible for me to have a guide until I get used to the place? Seeing as I won't be living here like everyone else for five months, I won't have a chance to explore."

The principle chuckled.

"Yes, yes. Of course. If you could wait in the waiting room, I'll call someone to meet you there."

Naruto nodded and picked his bag up, slinging it over one shoulder and heading towards the door, pausing when the principle called his name. He looked over his shoulder to show he was listening.

"You are welcome here any time should you need help...or a place to relax."

Naruto looked slightly confused.

"So...like, if I got tired and was starting to feel a headache coming on, I could come here to sleep it off?"

The principle nodded. Naruto smiled brightly.

"Thanks!"

As soon as the door shut behind him, Sarutobi picked the phone up and dialed a number.

"Yes?"

"Hello, Ebisu. Is Sasuke Uchiha in your class at the moment?"

A pause.

"Yes, sir."

"Could you send him to the office, please? He is to be the new students guide for a while."

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you."

CLICK

Naruto sat patiently in the waiting room, watching the same lady from earlier type away at her computer. He blinked.

'Oh yeah! My schedule! I never got one!'

He got up an headed over to her desk.

"Excuse me...again. Sorry, but I never got my schedule. Could you...possibly print mine our for me?" he asked nervously.

"Of course!" she smiled. A few minutes later, the printer was making it's weird noises, alerting them that it was doing it's job. Not a second later, they heard a crunching sound before loud beeping. They blinked and turned to the printer.

She got up and headed over to it, reading the message next to the blinking light, not noticing that Naruto had moved over to her side to see what was wrong.

"Darn thing is so old." she muttered irritably. Naruto tapped her shoulder, making her turn and look at him. He smiled.

"I can fix it if you don't mind."

She blinked.

"No, I don't mind. Go ahead." she stepped back to give him room and watched as he pulled the top off and tired to pull the crumpled paper out. It ripped a few times before he managed, lifting the type writer part to pull extra pieces out. When he reached for the ink cartrages to check them, a couple of them exploded, covering a shocked Naruto in red and blue ink. The secretary covered her mouth to keep from laughing as she watched him stand there stupidly for a moment, blinked in shock. But once he burst out in laughter, she couldn't hold hers in.

They laughed so much, they didn't notice the door pen until the boy walked to the desk and called the lady over.

"Shizune-san."

The deep voice stopped them, and Shizune walked over to the boy while Naruto continued his work on the printer, now having to change two extra cartrages.

"Yes, Uchiha-san? How may I help you?"

"I was told to come here and escort the new student around."

Shizune blinked and glanced over at the blonde at the printer, causing Sasuke to look, as well. He wasn't that interesting from behind, with messy blonde hair and a tan hoodie with faded blue jeans and tennis shoes.

"Do you mean Naruto Uzumaki?"

"If he's the new student today, then yes. Where is he?"

As far as he could tell, the waiting room was empty except for Shizune, the janitor at the printer, and himself.

"He's working on the printer right now. But..you may want to stop at a restroom soon."

He blinked.

"Why?"

Before Shizune could answer, the boy turned around.

"Hey, miss, your printer is fine now. You wanna try it again?"

"Sure, Naruto-kun."

Sasuke blinked. Now he knew why. The blonde, dubbed Naruto, was covered in read and blue ink. His face, bangs, neck and the front of his hoodie.

"How did that happen to you?"

Naruto blinked, noticing the newcomer for the first time.

"Oh, exploding cartrages." he said, holding them up as evidence before he threw them away. Sasuke opened his mouth in an 'O' shape, watching him throw them away. Shizune printed Naruto's schedule, and Sasuke watched as both of them turned to the printer with apprehension. He could understand why, too, if it had exploded on them. When the paper was out and nothing funny happened, they both sighed in relief and Naruto picked it up, scanning his eyes over it. The smile on his face seemed to brighten as he read it over.

"Yes! I've got tou-san, erosennin, and ni-san as my teachers!"

Shizune and Sasuke blinked.

"You've got your father, some old guy and your brother as your teachers?" Sasuke asked.

"No, they're not really my father and brother. Iruka is my adoptive father, Jiraiya is my godfather, and Kankurou is the older brother of my brother figure, Gaara." Naruto explained.

"Brother figure?" Shizune asked.

"Yeah. We're not really blood relatives, but we're so close that we think of each other as brothers, so Kankurou and Temari have also become my older siblings."

"Makes sens." Sasuke mumbled before straightening, "Come on, let's go. I'm your tour guide until your settled in tomorrow."

Naruto headed over to his bag and picked it up.

"I won't be living here until next semester." he told Sasuke before smiling and waving as Shizune, "Thanks for waiting! I'll ask the old man if he'll consider getting you a new printer!"

Shizune blinked.

"You can do that?"

"Yeah! Just found out he's old friends with my godmother, so maybe he'll listen to my request."

"Thank you, Naruto-kun! You're welcome here anytime!" Shizune smiled.

"Thanks!"

Sasuke dragged him outside into the hallway before they could go on.

"Okay, let me see you schedule so I'll know where your classes are."

"Why do you need to know that?"

Sasuke felt the urge to slap someone.

"So I can show you where they are and if I need to find you, I'll know where they are."

Naruto shrugged before handing it over.

"Guess that makes sense."

Sasuke scanned the paper.

English with Iruka, Foreign Languages with Ebisu, Japanese History with Jiraiya and Ancient Historical Art with Kankurou.

"What kind of job requires these classes?" Sasuke asked.

"Working in a tourist museum. You do kinda have to know English and other languages, what art is, which era it's from, what happened during that era..."

"Okay, okay, I don't need a detailed explanation." Sasuke interrupted, getting the feeling that Naruto could have gone on and on about his future career. Naruto shrugged again, more interested in watching where they were going as Sasuke led them towards the English building to care about talking. He guessed Sasuke either didn't know about his reputation or didn't care, but he was curious and decided it was worth the risk to ask.

"Hey, Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Do you have any idea who I am?"

Sasuke paused briefly, not understanding his question.

"What do you mean? Should I?"

He watched as Naruto laughed.

"If you wanna know what the rumors say, all you have to do is ask anyone in this damned city. They wouldn't pass up the chance of telling you if it meant you'd be staying away from me.

"Are the rumors true?"

"Mostly, but not how they'll put it."

They arrived and Naruto pushed the door open, letting Sasuke in before letting it close. Sasuke nodded his thanks and led Naruto down the hallway and up the stairs. He stopped outside of Room 104, knocking. A minute later, the door was opening and Iruka stood in the doorway, clearly surprised at seeing Sasuke there, not yet noticing Naruto, who stood off to the side looking around with wide eyes.

"May I help you?"

"You may recognize him." Sasuke pointed his thumb in Naruto's direction and Iruka followed until he spotted Naruto.

"Naruto?!"

Said blonde turned and smiled.

"Hey, Iruka! Long ti...!" anything he was going to say was cut off as he was yanked inside the classroom and the door shut, Sasuke stepping in before is shut completely.

"Oh my god, Naruto! I'm so sorry for your loss! I would've come to the funeral, but it was held in the next city and I had work and..."

Naruto raised his hand, stopping Iruka.

"It's okay. I understand. I knew you probably wouldn't be able to make it."

"How's Yuugumo? Is he handling his mother's death okay?"

"Yes. He's fine. I told him the truth about her death last month. He cried and threw fits for a while before he decided that was, and I quote, 'Gon to be a poeliceman when I growed up'."

Iruka laughed.

"You do a great imitation of a what? Two, three year old?"

"He'll be four next month."

Sasuke watched the conversation in silence. So Naruto had attended the funeral of someone close to him, huh? And apparently it was this Yuugumo's mother. And why was the kid learning of his mothers death now? He paused in is train of though for a moment. Unless...she died a while ago.

"Hard to believe it's been almost four years since she passed." Naruto said, voice light, "It feels like it's been longer than that."

Sasuke snapped back to attention. Iruka patted Naruto's shoulder.

"It'll get easier. Don't forget that Yuugumo still needs you, as well as everyone else."

"I know." Naruto closed his eyes and let out a deep breath before letting a smile appear, "Well, we have to go, Iruka. Sasuke still has to show me the way to erosennin and Kankurou!"

Iruka smiled.

"Sure thing. And do you mind waiting for me at the school entrance at three? I want to see how much Yuugumo as grown."

Naruto blinked.

"That's right. You haven't seen him since he was about four months old. Sure, I'll wait for you!"

"Great. You get going now. They've both been anxious to see you. They want to know how you've been since none of us have seen you since her funeral."

"Alright. See ya!" he grabbed Sasuke's arm and led him into the hallway.

"Okay. Which way do we go?"

"Outside first, and then I'll lead the way to the History building."

They walked down the stairs and got halfway down the hall before Naruto spoke.

"If you have a question, you can asked, you know."

Sasuke flinched.

"Not really, just curious who died and who Yuugumo is."

There was silence and no one spoke until they were outside and away from the building. Sasuke figured the subject was touchy and decided not to get his hopes up that he would answer. His heart skipped a few beats Naruto suddenly spoke.

"The person who died almost four years ago was my wife, and Yuugumo is our son."

Sasuke choked on air.

"You were married?! How old were you?! You don't look no older than me! And I'm 18!"

Naruto chuckled.

"I'm 19, and yes, I know we married young. We were both only 15, but she didn't have long to live anyway. She was dying of a tumor in her neck, and sh wanted to know what it felt like to have a husband who loved you and what it was like giving birth and holding your first born for the first time. I gave her those things, and when Yuugumo was five months, she was murdered." He stopped talking, and Sasuke noticed his eyes glazing over and knew he was done talking, his mind now back a few years. It was hard to take in. to know that the, from what he'd seen in the office, cheerful blond had been married, had a son, and then five months later, most likely being the one finding his wife's murdered body, and could still smile.

"You know..."

Sasuke jumped before glancing at him.

"I wouldn't normally tell you this, but I get the feeling that you don't talk to others much, so I won't have to worry about you going off and telling everyone you know."

Sasuke glared, and Naruto merely smiled.

"That and I get the feeling that we're going to be best friends."

Sasuke stared at him.

"What gives you that idea?"

"You're probably the only person in this town who tolerates me and we're going to be spending five months together. I highly doubt that we won't have some kind of bond by then."

Sasuke had to admit he had a point. He jerked forward a few steps when Naruto clapped him on the back. He was also stronger than he looked.

"You know what? To show you how much I know I can trust you, I'm going to make you wait with me for Iruka so you can meet my son and see where I live!"

Sasuke sighed.

'How did my life change so much in just one day?!'

* * *

end

Here's chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed! And sorry for the long wait. Chapter 3 should be uploaded tomorrow. I'm almost done with it.


	3. Chapter 3

Two Sides of a Coin

zabani-chan

**Disclaimer: I no own Naruto. That sucks....cause I want Itachi as my own....**

**Anyway, so sorry for the long wait. I have mentioned in my profile (as a poll) and I uploaded the reason as a story called Big News. I will explain here, as well, though. **

**I am working on a novel that I wish to get published someday, so uploading my stories here will take a while.**

Chapter 3 - Naruto's New Friend

When Iruka finally got through his paperwork and went to his car, driving it around the building to pick Naruto up, he had not expected to see the Uchiha there. Talking with Naruto. Sasuke never talked to, or with, anyone unless he was answering a question from a teacher. He was shocked, more or less. He wished he had a camera so he could brag to the other teachers, with proof, that Sasuke was talking with someone.

He pulled up next to them, and while Sasuke gave the car a questioning look, Naruto hopped right on in. Blue eyes stared at Sasuke, not shutting his door until he was sure Sasuke was in, seated and buckled.

"So...where to, Naruto?" Iruka asked.

Naruto smiled.

"The preschool."

Iruka smiled, and headed in that direction. He attempted to make small talk on the way, knowing it wold take a good ten minutes to get there.

"So why is Sasuke coming with us? No offense, Sasuke." he added.

"None taken. I understand why your curious." and he did. Teachers knew he didn't talk to anyone, and then he was suddenly with the new kid and even going to his house in one day.

"Because I have declared that we are now friends!" Naruto exclaimed. Iruka chuckled.

"Sorry Sasuke. You may end up losing what sanity you have when dealing with Naruto."

Sasuke chuckled, knowing it was probably true.

"Hey! I resent that!"

"We're here." Iruka said, parking in the school lot. He looked at Naruto.

"Hurry up and get your son. I want to see what he looks like now."

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah. I'll go get the little twerp." he unbuckled himself and opened the door, closing it as he headed to the school. Iruka turned his head to look at Sasuke.

"Did he tell you about his wife?"

Sasuke looked at him for a moment.

"Just basic stuff."

"Like what?"

"That she didn't have long to live, she wanted to know what it was like to be married and give birth and hold your first born for the first time, and that five months after their son was born, she was murdered."

Iruka was quiet for a short while, eyes glazed over with past memories.

"Not her name, though?"

"No. No name."

"You should ask. He might tell you if he's told you all that. If he does tell you, you'll be in for a surprise."

Before Sasuke could answer, his door was opened and Naruto's face was inches away from his. He blinked before backing away slightly and glaring.

"Scoot."

His glare darkened.

"Excuse me?"

Naruto didn't back down.

"Scoot. Yuu-chan sits behind me when in a car."

Sasuke blinked, before unbuckling and moving over to the other door and re-buckling himself. He and Iruka stared at the little boy...girl..child that Naruto lifted and placed in the seat, buckling him in securely. The wide eyed child stared at them, before grabbing Naruto's sleeve as he started to stand up. He stopped and looked at him.

"Yes, Yuu-chan?"

"Who are dem?" Yuugumo asked, pointing at them. Naruto chuckled softly and gently freed his sleeve before answering.

"The one in the front seat is your grandfather, Iruka, and the one next to you is my new friend, Sasuke."

The way Naruto spoke with his child was different than when he spoke with other people. He was softer, more gentle. Like he was afraid he would lose him if he wasn't. Sasuke guessed that was the reason, since his wife was dead, the only living reminder he had of her and the love they shared was their son.

Iruka smiled at the little boy, taking in the fact he looked like a little girl. Right at that moment, though, Sasuke seemed to voice that thought.

"Don't you think he looks like a girl, Uzumaki?"

Naruto stared at him, Yuugumo yelling before he could open his mouth.

"Me is not a gurl! Take it back! Me is not gurl!" he yelled, blue eyes darkening. Naruto just smiled and patted his son's head.

"Calm down, Yuu-chan. He didn't mean it." he looked at Sasuke, "And besides, Sasuke. In the Hyuuga family, male or female, long hair is a tradition."

Sasuke blinked, and opened his mouth, but Naruto had already shut the door. He opened his own door and slid in,settling in the seat and buckling in.

"Now we head to my house." he told Iruka the address and once they were on the street, he looked at Yuugumo.

"How was your first day of school?"

Yuugumo broke out in a huge smile.

"It was fun! We played games and learned about numbers and thee ABC's!" Yuugumo talking about his first of school took up the entire ride to the house.

"Okay! We're home, Yuu-chan!"

"Yay!"

Everyone got out and as Naruto was getting his son, Iruka noticed the neighbors' looks. He decided to bring it up inside. Naruto unlocked the front door and ushered everyone in, locking it behind everyone. As they moved further in, Iruka noticed that Naruto kept Yuugumo on his hip. When they reached the kitchen, he found out why.

Iruka and Sasuke froze where they stood at the sight of the larger than normal fox. It's fur was rich deep red, and it's body sleek and well-nourished. It came up to Naruto's mid-thigh when it stretched and stood up, rubbing against Naruto's leg and purring softly, red eyes locked on them. Naruto smiled at them, putting Yuugumo down.

"Don't worry. Kyuubi may look vicious, but he doesn't bite. Unless you hurt him or us. Then he will, and trust me, it hurts."

"He's bitten you?!" Iruka demanded.

Naruto shrugged.

"When Yuugumo was younger. He was screaming while I was changing his diaper because he was hungry and Kyuubi thought I was hurting him. Needless to say, I was so mad that I sat Kyuubi down and lectured him about biting people and how it was bad. Surprisingly, he's never bit anyone since." he mumbled, as if still confused on that.

"Maybe it's smarter than you." Sasuke muttered. Naruto glared playfully.

"I am too smart."

"Apparently not if you haven't guessed that the fox is smart enough to understand what you said about biting."

Naruto huffed and turned to tend to his whining son.

"Make yourselves at home."

Iruka nodded and led Sasuke to the living room, where they noticed several pictures hanging on the wall. While Iruka sat down, already knowing what the pictures were, Sasuke toured the room looking at every picture available. Pictures of Yuugumo, of himself (Naruto), of who he recognized as the Hyuuga siblings and the Sabaku siblings.

"He has friends in high places."

Iruka smiled.

"Nor friends."

Sasuke looked at him, visibly confused. Who would have pictures of people who weren't their friends everywhere?

Iruka's smile widened at his confusion.

"I'll let Naruto explain."

It was quiet except for the occasional clangs of a pot hitting the floor from the kitchen. Soon, Yuugumo came out of the kitchen, walking extremely slow in their direction holding to glasses of tea. Naruto walked passed him, holding his son's cup and his own glass and sat down, placing Yuugumo's cup on the table. At their looks, he simply smiled.

"He insisted on serving you himself." he looked at his son, who was almost to Iruka, "Yuu-chan, if you don't hurry, it'll get cold." he teased. Yuugumo stuck his tongue out at his father but walked a little faster, letting Iruka take his drink. He then hurried over to Sasuke and handed him his glass, Sasuke nodding his thanks. Yuugumo smiled brightly at the job well done and sat on the floor in front of his cup, taking sips out of it. Everyone couldn't help but smile, even Sasuke, who rarely smiled for anything. Naruto then noticed what pictures Sasuke was standing by and smiled.

"Have anymore questions, Sasuke?"

Sasuke twitched, not expecting Naruto to talk to soon.

"Kinda. I noticed yo had pictures if he Hyuuga siblings and Sabaku siblings but Iruka said that their not your friends."

Naruto nodded in understanding.

"It's true that they're not my friends." at Sasuke questioning look, he continued, "They're my family."

Poor Sasuke looked even more confused.

"How...?"  
Naruto smiled.

"Gaara, Temari and Kankurou are my adoptive siblings. Neji is my brother-in-law, and Hinata was my wife."

The last name caught Yuugumo's attention as his head jerked up.

"Mama?" he asked. Iruka and Sasuke looked at him with sad eyes while Naruto stared into his tea.

"Yes. Mama."

Everyone was quiet for a while before Iruka spoke.

"Naruto...when you said that you told Yuugumo the truth, what exactly did you tell him?"

"Why don't you ask him that yourself?"

Iruka fidgeted before looking at the child.

"Yuugumo?"

Blue eyes locked with his.

"Do you know where your mother is?"

The answer was immediate.

"In heaven."

Iruka and Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Do you know why?"

He nodded.

"Because a bad man killed her."

The two went silent before Iruka rounded on Naruto, who was sitting there calmly.

"How could tell a child that?!"

Naruto's eyes narrowed and darkened there calmly.

"What? Did you expect me tell him when he was older?" he growled.

"Yes." Iruka hissed.

"I don't think so. If I waited, he'd probably hate me for keeping his mother's death from him. Trust me, I know how it feels to have no one trust you with your parent's _names _until you reach a certain age! I can tell you I was pretty pissed off for a while! You think I want my son dealing with that?!"

"What kind of role are setting for him by cussing in front of him?!"

"It all right. Tou-san and Kurou-ojiki argrue lot and says lots of bad words."

Naruto nodded.

"And what did I say about those bad words?"

"Never say them till I was eight teen." Yuugumo said proudly, nodding his head in agreement with himself. Iruka and Sasuke stared at the two before shaking their heads. Iruka sat back down and fixed his ponytail before facing Naruto again.

"Naruto...about your neighbors..." he started.

Naruto looked at him, blue eyes darkening.

"Yeah. They still remember. The whole fucking town still remembers."

"Then why did you move back?"

"I don't know. I just felt that it was time I stood up to them instead of hiding."

Sasuke was confused by their conversation, but contented himself with knowing that he would learn everything about Naruto in due time.

The end. Hope that satisfies you for a while. Let me know what you think.


End file.
